


Fanart for “The End of Infinity”

by Dontcryto0much



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, concerned Stephen Strange, doing this purely by I want to, easy as that, im in love with a fic, thus I crest fan art for said fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontcryto0much/pseuds/Dontcryto0much
Summary: Me: *utterly obessed with a fanfiction*Me: I NEED TO DO SOMETHING I-Me: *visciously makes fanart because I need something to transfer my emotions into*Me: AHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAASSSASSAAAASSSAAAAAAs said in tags, I will add new character tags and such as the drawings come out. AKA I’m too lazy to add them all at once AND idk what all drawings I’m doing yet soooo this is what you’re getting atm
Relationships: Additional tags to be added - Relationship, Stephen Strange & Peter Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. COMIC 1 SNEAK PEAK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls/gifts).



> I’m here. Purely for me, myself, and I. Kudos and comments if ya want. This is just my happy place, Kay?
> 
> Also, I cannot give anything to the amazing writer that is FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls so this is the best I got. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

Like said in tags- character tags and such will be added as related to each comic posted! AKA I’m too lazy too add them all rn AND IDK many drawings I’m doing so ya get what ya get rn. ANYWAYS- Hope you enjoy this lil snippet of what is to come! I’m SO EXCITED! The full comic should be out in a few days at most! Hope my lovely favorite writer of my fav fanfic E V E R, loves this! <3 (I got a tumblr just for this lol XD I won’t be on it other than posting art)

If that attachment doesn’t work just copy and paste this: https://dontcryto0much.tumblr.com/post/615409529861160960/stephen-strange-comic-sneak-peak


	2. Comic strip “It’s alright” part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HERE WE GO! Part 1 is up!!! I am so excited to show Friendlyneighborhoodfangirls this! I have put a lot of work into it! I am working on part 2 already! I honestly wanted to wait until I had part 2 ready before I posted it buuuttttt I was just too excited to show yall! So eNJOY!

If the link doesn’t work- copy and paste: https://dontcryto0much.tumblr.com/post/615706824881192960/the-end-of-infinity-on-ao3-chapter-124-comic


End file.
